The Perks of Loving a Daisy
by PurpleRain96
Summary: Charlie befriends a lonely, quiet, scared freshman, Diana, who keeps to herself most of the time until she starts letting Charlie in. They make each other happy and alive and feel like they can do anything. Diana finally feels like she belongs somewhere and Charlie sees her transform from a wallflower to a daisy. But deep down, something is scaring Charlie and he doesn't know what.
1. Chapter 1

November 2nd 1992

Dear Friend

I know it has been a long time and I said I probably wouldn't write anymore but I've decided, just for now, that I want to write for a little bit longer because I feel like I need to start talking to you again. My letters might not be very long anymore because, as I said in my last letter, I've been busy trying to participate. I have actually signed up for yearbook, I'm still writing essays for Bill even though he's not my teacher anymore, I've started writing a novel, I'm trying to get a part time job at 'Angus and Robinsons' bookshop and I've been trying to make a few more friends this year because I'm really pushing myself to speak up a little bit more. Sam and Patrick always come over for the holidays and those are my most favourite days. When they come over they both tell me how amazing college is and how different and better the world really is. I can't wait for those days to come for me, but I'm trying to think more positively about the present because it's happening now and I don't want to feel like I wasted my teen years on waiting. Anyway, Patrick told me that he found someone really nice named Andrew who likes football and music. I asked Patrick if he had to keep his relationship a secret again and he said 'no' which made me very happy. Sam says she's doing really well in college and she really likes psychology and that maybe she would like to be a clinical psychologist one day. She also introduced me to her boyfriend Trent who, I am happy to say, I am glad is her boyfriend because he really is nice and we have actually become good friends. Of course I still love Sam all the same but I am still trying hard not to think of her that way anymore.

I want to tell you more about my time with them in my next letter, but before I run out of ink, because I am short of it, I just really want to tell you what happened today. I made a new friend and it has just made me so happy.

She is a freshman and I have seen her around before but I never thought she would be lonely because she is a very kind looking person and to me she looks like one of those girls who would have a lot of friends.

But today I noticed that she was at an empty table at lunch listening to music. I felt stupid because it was the first time I noticed how sad she looked. And then I thought of myself when I was like that; lonely. And then I started wondering why she was so alone. Did people really find her so repellent? Why, then? Was it because people didn't like the purple streak in her dark brown hair? Was it because she had braces? Was it because she wore glasses sometimes (they are actually quite nice looking thick rectangular frames)? It really got me disturbed so I decided if there was ever a time when she wanted to make a friend it should be now. I was nervous but I tried not to think about what her reaction might be. So I went up to her table and I introduced myself.

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Charlie." It took me only a moment to get her attention because she had headphones on.

"Oh, hi," she smiled at me and I thought it was very pretty.

"Did you want to sit at our table? We have plenty of room." I sat with a few friends from yearbook club.

"Sure,"

When she sat at the table with us I tried to make conversation without making it seem awkward.

I asked her questions like Sam and Patrick did when they first met me.

"What's your favourite band?"

"Probably Joan Jett and the Blackhearts,"

"What's your favourite song of theirs?"

"Crimson and Clover,"

"What do you want to be when you graduate?"

"Maybe a musician,"

"Do you have a favourite book?"

"Right now it's 'Night' by Elie Wiesel,"

"How many times have you read it?"

"Four,"

"Is that your real hair color?"

I knew it was a silly question but she laughed and said "No, it's not."

She asked me similar questions and all I could think about as we talked was how friendly she was and how I couldn't understand why no one else had asked her these questions yet. It made me sad but I kept on making conversation with her so it wouldn't be sad anymore.

"Charlie, who is this?" one of my yearbook friends, Ian, asked me.

"This is um…"

"Diana,"

I don't know why, but I am amazed by her name. Because it is a name that isn't used enough anymore and it only seems that grandmothers and pensioners have names like that. Of course this is just a generic name I'm using to replace her real name, but it is very similar.

She must have enjoyed her time at lunch because she sat next to me in shop class next (it turns out I didn't do so great last year so I'm taking it again with the freshmen) and we talked more about books, movies and what school she went to last year. I talked about how I was scared and quiet and in a bad place when I was a freshman until I decided to speak up and how I made best friends by doing that. I told her I wanted to do the same for someone else this year and she seemed really grateful for that – I thought I saw her start to cry but I pretended not to see because she didn't want me to.

At the end of the day I found Diana and offered to walk her home. She started to get teary again but I pretended not to notice and she said 'yes'.

As we walked – it was more like wandering because we didn't walk that fast – she would look around warily as if she thought someone was following us. I thought it would be rude but since I'm trying to speak up I thought I would ask her what was wrong.

"I get scared of walking home,"

"That's alright,"

"Is your house far from here?"

"No, it's only a few blocks down. I usually take the bus."

"I don't like buses, they make me nervous."

"Do you drive yet?"

"No, but I can't wait until I do."

I don't know why I added that, it seemed important.

When we got to her house she thanked me for walking and talking with her and seemed a bit nervous when she asked me if she could sit with me again tomorrow.

"Sure,"

She smiled shyly. "Okay,"

"Have a good night Diana,"

"You too Charlie,"

"Diana,"

"Yeah?"

"My friend, Patrick, is coming home from college this weekend and he's throwing a party. I could pick you up if you wanted to come."

"Would I be allowed?"

"I'm sure you are,"

"Actually I…okay, sure." It really looked like she was going to say a solid 'no' for a moment. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but I didn't know if she wanted to be asked that yet. But when she said 'yes' it sounded like she really did want to come which made me happy.

I can't wait for Patrick to meet her. Sam won't be home this weekend which I am a bit disappointed about but Patrick's professors are on strike or something so he's deciding to come home and "blow the shit out of this town" as Patrick said.

I don't know why I am excited for people to meet her. I have only known her for one day. But I just wanted you to know that I'm really happy that I made a friend today and hopefully made her not feel lonely even if it was only for a few minutes.

Okay, I have to stop writing now because my ink is starting to fade. I can't wait until tomorrow. I hope you're having a good day too.

Love always,  
Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and follows guys! You're all the best and I'll try updating this story as often as I can. Keep the reviews up! :D**

* * *

November 3rd 1992

Dear Friend

Imagine my surprise, as soon as I sent you my letter I went back inside and found a letter on the table addressed to me. I didn't have to look at the return address to know it was Sam. I was so happy I leapt on the couch and sat next to dad who was watching one of my brother's game.

_Dear Charlie_

_Everything is really good here, but I'm so tired because I'm always studying. My professor says I'm doing really well and that I can take my holiday break early. So, guess what? I'm coming home in a month and I might even be there for your birthday! I'm so excited but it feels like years until I see you. I hope things are okay with you and I hope you're making a friend or two or twenty. I can't wait to see you Charlie._

_I love you,  
Sam_

"Sam's coming home!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

"That's great!" Mom said.

"Isn't she tired of seeing you yet?" Dad said jokingly.

So that night I went to bed and things were quiet. But it was an exciting quietness.

When I woke up this morning it really hit me that Sam was coming in a month. She was right, it felt like forever until that time would come. The last time I saw her we were staying at her house, just me and her – Patrick wanted to spend time with Andrew – and I let her read the first chapter of my story. I don't think I will tell you what the story is about because one day I might publish it and I want it to be a surprise. But I will tell you this; like I promised Sam, it's about us. When she was done reading it she looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me without letting go for a long time.

"Do you really think that?" she asked.

I nodded.

"You need to keep going with this. It's amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I believe you could publish this when it's finished."

I must have looked sad because Sam asked me what was wrong. I did what she asked me to do the night before she went to college and was honest about my feelings. I tried to anyway, I still find it a bit hard.

"I've really, really been missing you Sam and…I'm afraid of you and Patrick leaving again."

"I know you are Charlie, I am too. But mostly, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to shut down when we leave."

"I won't, I promise."

Then she grabbed my face and started kissing me really hard. I kissed her back because nothing else was going through my head at that moment except that Sam was so beautiful and I couldn't imagine loving anyone else and I wondered if she enjoyed kissing me as much as I enjoyed kissing her. We fell on her couch and she let me lay on top of her as we made quiet sounds. She started unbuttoning my shirt but that's when I had to stop. This was wrong. This would make us both wrong for doing this while Sam was going out with Trent.

"Sam, no." I struggled to get off her before we went any further.

She looked at me as if she was waiting for me to start kissing her again. Then she started to cry quietly which made me start crying.

"I'm sorry Charlie, that wasn't right of me to do."

"Don't cry Sam, please."

I hugged her and just let her cry on my shoulder and repeat how sorry she was and that she was really stupid for doing that.

"You're not a bad person, Sam."

She pulled away and just looked at me and smiled at me even though she was upset. "I love Trent, but I'll never stop loving you, Charlie."

I really wanted to kiss her again when she said that but I knew I couldn't. So we just stayed hugging for a really long time and we talked for the rest of the night until we were tired.

I don't know if Sam has told Trent about us kissing but I don't think I will bring it up when I see him again. I hope Trent is okay with it if he does know and I really hope Sam and he are making each other happy and I really hope they love each other. I really do.

I better finish this letter now because class is starting and Diana has just walked in.

Love always,  
Charlie


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, you're all the best! Before you read on could I ask a favor? Does anyone know a piano piece that was made in the 80s - 90s? If you know, could you please let me know in a PM or review? Thanks! Enjoy :D**

* * *

November 6th 1992

Dear Friend,

I didn't look out for her and I feel awful about it even though she said she was okay. I just wish I could have kept a better eye on her if I knew it was going to happen. I keep thinking to myself that one day we will look back on tonight and laugh. I doubt it, but I sure hope so.

I guess I should tell you what happened. Well, tonight was the night of Patrick's party. Diana had been pretty excited about it all week.

"Is this your first party?" I asked.

"Second." She said and left it at that.

She seemed excited but more nervous. I didn't blame her and I didn't ask her about her first party. I had already asked her a lot of questions for the past four days and I didn't want her to think I was being intrusive.

Anyway, on the night of the party I picked Diana up like I promised. We stayed silent on the car trip but it was a good kind of silent. It was like we didn't feel like we needed to break tension because we were content staying quiet.

Patrick was at the front porch greeting everyone until his eyes caught on mine and he ran up to me and hugged me.

"Charlie!"

"Patrick, hi!"

"Who did you bring with you?"

"This is my friend Diana, she's a freshman."

"Well any friend of Charlie's is a friend of mine, come in, I'll show you around. Is this your first party, Diana?"

"Not really, I don't–"

"If your first party was crap it doesn't count."

Patrick draped his arm around Diana and led her inside. Diana already seemed comfortable around Patrick.

I couldn't believe how many people were at the party. Some of them I had seen at previous parties before Sam and Patrick went to collage but had never really talked to that much. But I ran into Bob, Alice and Mary Elizabeth who I didn't think I would see again because they would be too busy to even think about high school. But each of them talked to me, even Mary Elizabeth! Mary Elizabeth said she was doing a course in law or magazine editing or something, I lost track of what she was talking about, Alice said college is tough but she's enjoying it a lot, and Bob is Bob. I found Diana a little later on talking with two seniors so I wasn't worried about her.

I had a drink with Patrick at the pool table that reeked of cigarette smoke. He wasn't very good at playing pool but it was fun to see him pretend that he was. Patrick asked me questions about how school was and how I met Diana.

"School is okay. I met Diana a few days ago. I walked up to her and started talking."

"See, Charlie? If you keep that up you'll have friends coming out of your ears."

I try to imagine what he means by saying that but all I can think of are the people I had only a few months ago and I can't think of anyone else being like that. I know there are other people who are as good of friends but it's hard to picture who those people might be.

I asked Patrick how collage is and how things are going with Andrew. He said that collage is a lot of fun and things with him and Andrew are going really well except they're reaching the stage of their relationship where they scream at each other for about an hour and then they end up making out.

We were getting pretty tipsy by the second game of pool. We started betting our money on who would win the game and I couldn't believe it when Patrick started to lose his money to me. I wanted to stop playing after our third game because I was getting afraid I would make him broke. We ate more chips but I didn't drink anymore because I had to drive home.

I went to find Diana a little later on because I started feeling bad that I had just left her with strangers. But that's not the bad part. The bad part is that when I found her she was outside throwing up in the grass.

"She had four tequila shots," one of the seniors told me.

I ran outside to help her but she had already passed out in the dirt by the time I got there.

"Diana I'm really sorry!"

I felt the need to say it to her over and over again until she woke up. She could barely stand up without my help.

"I'm sorry, I ruined the party."

Patrick and I took her inside to get the vomit cleaned off of her. She was so drunk she kept passing out on the way upstairs. She was mumbling something about her mom and being drunk but then she would pass out and wake up again.

While Patrick and I cleaned her up Diana started to cry and said to Patrick how sorry she was that she ruined his party and she will never do it again. Patrick didn't seem to mind and he hugged her because she was crying so much.

He let Diana sleep in his room for a little while until I would have to take her home.

"I like her, I think she has promise." He said to me and it looked like he really meant it even though I'm not really sure what he means.

I took Diana home after the party. We had to stop once so she could be sick, then when we arrived at her house she asked me if I still liked being friends with her. I said I did and I really hope she believes me. Because I really do like being friends with her. I think she's great.

Love always,  
Charlie


	4. Chapter 4

November 8th 1992

Dear Friend,

It's getting really cold now and I think snow might be coming soon. It makes me excited because I know the sooner winter comes the sooner I'll see Sam and Patrick again. I'm even excited for my birthday because it means I can give Mom her present.

I've been taking a lot of walks lately. It helps me think and not in the bad way. I think about what I want to write next in my novel. Even seeing kids in the neighbourhood playing around with a ball sometimes it gives me more ideas of what to write. I think it's also nice just to have the cold wind against my face. Sometimes, a walk is enough. Not for anything specifically, but it's just enough.

Today when I was on my walk I saw a girl in a grey coat in front of me and I could tell by the streak of purple in her long hair that it was Diana. I hadn't seen her since the party. I called to her and she turned to me and looked embarrassed.

"Hi Charlie," she said, not quite looking me in the eye when I caught up to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday. I'm really sorry I got so drunk."

"It's okay."

"No, I'm really, really sorry."

"It's fine Diana, Patrick didn't mind."

"But I'm so embarrassed, it wasn't meant to happen. I promised myself I wouldn't do it."

"I didn't look out for you,"

"You didn't have to. You had friends to talk to, and I tried making friends by getting hammered. God, I'm so stupid!"

I didn't know how to tell her that I didn't mind, so I did the first thing I could think of and asked if she wanted to have lunch with me at the Big Boy. She thought for a long time.

"Why do you want to be my friend, Charlie?"

"I like you,"

"You're not going to like me later."

"I like you now."

"What do you like about me?"

"I don't want you to be alone."

I know it wasn't what she asked but I meant what I said. For the past week I have known her I could tell she didn't find it easy to talk to people and start making friends. I didn't want it to stay like that for her because I know how horrible it is.

She didn't talk for a long time again until she looked at her watch and said,

"I have to get groceries. I'll be at the Big Boy at 1:30." Then she jogged off.

When I came home I asked Dad if I could borrow his truck again.

"Is it for a girlfriend?"

"No,"

"What's it for?"

"I'm having lunch with a friend,"

"Who?"

"Diana,"

"The girl you took to the party?"

"Yes,"

He asked the same questions like he did when I was going out with Mary Elizabeth. But I really did try telling him this time that I wasn't going out with her. Dad seemed to believe me this time.

Diana was already at the Big Boy by the time I got there. She seemed happier this time and she dressed a bit differently than when I saw her this morning.

I think what I really like about Diana is she is always different from the other day I see her. For instance, one day she would be wearing a really nice yellow dress with a white cardigan, a pink headband and no make-up and the next day she would wear patterned legwarmers, a skirt, a hooded jacket, runners, and her hair would be tied up and she would wear darker eye shadow and lipstick. The same would happen with the music she listens to. One day she would love 'Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' and then the next day she would love 'Fleetwood Mac'. But she said that there was one thing that never changed about her, and that was her love for the piano. I would like to hear her play one day because by the sound of it she really does enjoy it.

When we were finished I walked her home while I was surprisingly doing most of the talking. I hope she didn't mind. She just smiled the whole time. Once we arrived at her house she introduced me to her little sister who made hand signs instead of talking. Then Diana explained to me that her little sister was def.

"Charlie, I'm sorry about earlier today." she said when her sister went back inside.

"It's okay," I said.

"I don't want to push you away, I don't mean to."

"I know you don't. I just hope you're okay."

"You know what, I'm not, but I will be one day."

Then she hugged me, for a long time as well, and said "See you at school,"

Love always,  
Charlie


	5. Chapter 5: Diana's Letter

**A/N: Hi, I know this was really quick to update but I had this idea and had to put it down on paper. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Diana_'_s letter_

November 20th 1992

Dear Mom,

I realised I haven't written to you since I started high school, and I thought that now is the good time to write to you even though I know you won't write me back.

Things weren't good at first. I didn't expect to have friends by the first day of school but everyone else just made it look so easy.

I guess what I want to get at is that I've made a friend, and he's probably the greatest person I've ever known. I know he doesn't think of himself as much but I can't believe how much he accepts me even if I did get really drunk at his friend's party. I'm not going to tell you his name because I don't think he'd want that, but I will tell you about him. He loves reading, more than breathing probably, and I lent 'Night' to him which I've never done before. But I trust him with it and I can't wait until he reads it so we can talk about it. He's let me borrow 'To Kill a Mockingbird' for the meantime and I like it so far. Don't worry, I'm not going to talk about it because I know you'll get bored with this letter.

Tonight was incredible. We had a school dance and me being me, I sat down for most of it while everyone danced. But then there was finally a fast song after all these slow songs and you'll never guess what happened. Out of nowhere, my friend grabbed my hand, pulled me to the dance floor and we danced like no one was watching! We weren't very good at dancing but I didn't mind. It was such a great night that I don't want to go to sleep.

He talks about his friends a lot, especially this girl who goes to college now. She's coming over for his birthday on Christmas Eve. I'm really excited to meet her, because if it wasn't for her and his other friends he would probably still be in hospital. I don't like to think like that so I'm going to have to stop talking about it.

He's really great Mom, and he's helping me so much. I almost forgot how it feels to have a friend. It feels better than I remember.

Rosie and Abby are good too. Rosie is a florist now (I know, big surprise) and the doctor said that Abby might learn how to talk one day. Dad's good too, he works five days a week so he's really tired a lot of the time. I haven't told him how drunk I got at that party a couple weeks ago. I don't know if I should because I don't want him to get worried again.

I really am doing well now. I didn't think I was going to before high school was over. But things are great.

I'll see you soon.

Love D

PS: I'm still playing piano. I just thought you should know.


	6. Chapter 6: Charlie's Letter

_Charlie's letter_

December 1st 1992

Dear Friend,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but a lot has been going on lately. To be honest, I've been spending most of my time with Diana and it has been great. She's been making a lot of friends of her own and we've been invited to a few of their parties and Diana didn't get drunk at any of them. She comes over to my house a lot after school and all we do is sit in my room or in the lounge room and read and talk about the first things that come to our heads.

On Monday while she was reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and I was reading 'Night' which she lent to me, she put her book down and looked at me like she had something important to say.

"Is Scout a boy or a girl?"

I was about to laugh but then I realised she wasn't joking. "Scout's a girl,"

"Oh, thanks." Then she looked at me and began smiling as if she just realised she asked a stupid question.

I really didn't know why she's so happy now, but I didn't think I wanted the answer because I was afraid that the thing that's making her happy would go away and make her sad again. I told Doctor Burton about her, and he says maybe the reason why she is so happy is because she knows she has someone that listens to her.

I think I know what he means. Because about a week ago we were at Patrick's house and we met Andrew who likes to wear overcoats and strange glasses. I drank a little too much brandy so Diana and I stayed for a bit longer while Patrick and Andrew went to have sex.

And then Diana started talking to me.

Three years ago on her thirteenth birthday, her dad took her and her sisters to the aquarium for the day and when they were eating Diana's birthday cake their father told them that her mom was leaving them.

Diana asked when she was coming back.

Her dad didn't say anything.

Diana didn't say anything.

Her older sister left the table.

Her little sister kept eating the cake.

When they got home they found four envelopes on the table; one for each of them. Her dad received a wedding ring, an engagement ring, and divorce papers with a note inside. Her big sister received real diamond earrings and a note and tore the note up and threw the earrings down the drain. Her little sister received a sparkly handmade bracelet and a picture of her and her mom. And Diana received a gold locket, the novel 'Night', a tape of music and a long handwritten birthday card.

She wrote something like this (Diana said it was okay to share it).

_To my dear Diana,_

_I'm not going to wish you a happy birthday, because I know you won't want to hear that. I'm not going to say it was a moment of weakness, because it wasn't.  
I'm not going to say I will come back one day, because I won't.  
But I know you deserve the truth._

_I have a drinking problem. I've had a drinking problem since we found out your little sister was deaf. I know you dealt with it easily, but I didn't. Even when we found a way to communicate with her, I was happy but I couldn't stop drinking. All those times I said I was working late, I was really out clubbing and sleeping with strangers. I have been aggressive with your father and have been close to hitting him almost every single night when I get home. I don't want to get close to hitting you one day._

_So I've gone to AA and I won't be coming back. If I'm going to be struggling through recovery, I don't want you to watch me._

_Feel free to write to me, Diana. But I won't be writing back to you, I just can't bring myself to do that._

_Give my love to everyone_

_Goodbye_

_Mom xoxo_

_PS: I know the piano is mine, but I'm giving it to you. I don't want you to give up playing because of me._

After that, Diana just felt scared and alone all the time, and there were voices inside her head that wouldn't stop talking to her, and all she could do was hit herself just to make them stop.

Then one day her friend invited her to a party, and her friend's brother snuck in alcohol. Her friends drank a little bit, but Diana drank most of the beverages. Her friends kept telling her to stop but she just kept drinking. She got so drunk she had to go to the hospital.

Ever since then, her dad has kept a really close eye on her.

I asked Diana why she was feeling bad this year and she said it was because she told her best friend from middle school about it over the summer and she laughed at her about it and told her she was insane. They never talked to each other again.

"It's hereditary, Charlie." She said to me. "She wasn't just an alcoholic, she was really depressed. And if she turned out like that, how am I going to turn out?"

I said. "You're not going to turn out like that. You're going to be okay."

For some reason, that was enough for her. And then she hugged me really tightly.

"I really needed to hear that," she said while crying. "Thank you,"

That's how I knew she had never been told that before.

From then, all she can do is smile and talk about her favourite books and singers. I don't want that to go away any time soon.

I have a lot more I want to talk to you about but my dad wants to borrow my typewriter to write a letter for work.

I'll write again as soon as I can.

Love always,  
Charlie


End file.
